A Royal Tale of a Princess
by princess moon shadow
Summary: What if Oueen Serenity sent serena to Hogwarts?
1. Prolouge

_Hello my name is Princess Moon Shadow Afew things to clear up I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THIS IS THE DISCLAMIER FOR THE WHOLE STORY! Serena will be put in Griffindor!_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Story:

"Momma ,momma tell us again how you and daddy met!"said two children huddled around a older, with long silver hair, woman ."Ok, ok i guess i'm out numbered!"said the older woman.

"Ok, go on over to the chouch and i'll be in ,in a minute,but you tow have to promise after this story bed time no excuses."said the older woman in a stern voice."Ok!"was heard out of the children as they ran to the living room.

"Ok, where to begin o' yes well i was just 16 years old when i was sent to a place called Hogwarts where I met your father ........"started the older woman.

How do you like it?


	2. Chapter 2 Arrivel

Hello every one HOLY CRAP!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I didn't expect to get that many reviews at once! Thank you all!

Fantasy-monkey:Thank you for your kind words ! Your the Best and so are you to'Tabbes'

Tabbes:Thank you i will try to make this one longer!

"But mom!"whined 16 yr. old Princess Serenity"What do you mean I have to go to Hogwarts?"said the princess

"I can take care of myself and no one is going to make me move from this spot!"said the princess as she stomped her foot on the ground.

Soon Princess Serenity found herself on a carrige to Hogwarts' well at lest I don't have to go alone thank heaven my mom sent Saturn and Neptune with me'thought the princess as the rode along.

AT HOGWARTS

In the Great Hall the famous Harry Potter sat listening to one of his bestfriends Hermonie Granger ramble on about somthing as they waited for thier other friend Ron Wesley.

Just then the said person ran to thier table"Hey guys did you hear!"Ron said."Hear what?"questioned Harry.

"Prinncess Serenity the daughter of Queen Serenity is coming here!"said Ron."No way!"both Harry &Hermonie screamed."Yeah,she's spose to arrive today"said Ron.

At the Feast

The sorting was done and Prof.Dumbledore made his usual speech, but at the end he added something else."We have a guest arriveing shortly she is the great Princess Serenity"said the Headmaster as everyone in the great Hall gasped including all the teachers, and yes, Snape too.

All of a sudden a bell rang through out the Hall,"Ahh,She has arrived, everyone outside!"shouted the Headmaster as teachers lead the students outside with the Head master in toe.

OUTSIDE

Everyone stood behind the teachers as a white and gold carrige, pulled by two horses,came to a halt in front of them, the carrige had roses all over it and stremars of gold material.

The carriage door suddenly opened and out steped a woman in her early 20's with blue below the sholder lenght hair, and a girl about 16 yrs of age with shoulder length black hair,both of them introduced themselves as Sailor Neptune and Saturn, and then a girl with a meatball hairstyle with a dimond tiara and a long white dress(An:it's her dress from the Silver Mellinium).

The headmaster stepped foward with the teachers,and bowed then the head master began to speak"Welcome Princess Serenity to Hogwarts."

Sorry i would continue but i have to go with my mom to the store now PLEASE REVIEW ON YOUR WAY OUT THANK YOU!


	3. Chapter 3:Sorting

_Hello, thank you to all who reviewed :_

_Fantasy Monkey:I did, but they took it off and i had to re-post._

_Eneryone came back into the Great Hall ,and watched as the Sorting Hat was ,put on Princess Serenity's head."Grrifyndor"yelled the hat as everyone at the Grifyndor table clapped.Serenity made her way down to the table ,and sat by a girl with bushy brown hair."Hello, my names Hermonie Granger ,and this is Ron Weasly and Harry Potter." "Hello, nice to met you" replied serenity."So, what's it like being a princess."blurted out Ron ,only to earn him a smack on the head from Hermonie."Ron!"scolded Hermonie "It's ok,i get that question alot ,and why is that boy with blonde hair staring at me?"said Serenity as Harry,Ron ,and Hermonie turned to find Draco Malfoy sataring at her."Take a picture Malfoy it'll last longer!"said Harry as Draco only glared in reply._

_Everyone was getting up to go to bed when Prof.Dumbledore called Hermonie up."Ms.Granger,would you please show Princess Serenity to her room the password is 'Moon Shine'. "Of course"replied Hermonie as she went down, and told Serenity to follow her._

_Serenity followed Hermonie up to the girl's dorms and up to a Painting with a cresent moon ,and a bunny hopping over the moon._

_'Moon Shine' said Hermonie as the painting swung open, and Serenity went in.Serenity shighed as she looked aroundthe walls were lavender while the floor is silver ,and the bed sheets were silver as well as the canopy.Off to the side was a balcony with silver curtians ,and two french doors, on the right side of the room, was a dark purple door which Serenity knew lead to Saturn's room ,and on the left side was a auquamarine color door which led to Neptune's room._

_Serenity changed into her night gown ,and went to bed.In the morning Serenity got up ,and put on (AN:Any of you who has seen LOTR 3 the blue dress Arwen wore when she rode back to Rivendell to confront her father about the vision she had.Is the blue dress Serenity is wearing ,and I am going to describe it as a floor length blue dress because i stink at describing.)a blue floor length dress,and went down for brekfast with Saturn ,and Neptune accompaning her._

_Ok that's it for this chapter sorry it's short,but I am starting Spanish ,and have to practice!!!!_


	4. Chapter 4:Greetings with some spanish wo...

Thank you to the following:

Fantsy-monkey

Silver Moonlight-81 -thanks your a life saver!

Flame Ivy Moon

Devilsheart

Ok i took your advise, and i will put in a few spanish words ,and the English translation is in( ) things.

Ok i apologise for the short chapter ,but it's 1:12 on a school night ,and yes i'm home schooled ,but i go to the middle school a 9:00 in the morning for band practice!!

Serenity walked down the corridor to the Great Hall with Neptune,and Saturn at her heels."You know you guys don't have to follow me everywhere"said serenity."Yes,we do"said Neptune ,and Saturn at the same time,and they smirked when the princess let out a anoyed gron."I hate it when you two do that ,you know?"said Serenity."Oh, we know"said Neptune,and Saturn. Serenity walked up to Harry ,and started to talk.

"Hola(Hi!)Harry,Como esta usted?(How are you?)said Serenity."Muy bien (Very fine)said Harry."What's up?"asked Serenity

"Nada de particular(Nothing much)"replied Harry."I have to go Harry i just remembered something hasta luego(Until then)"said Serenity

"Adios Serenity"replied Harry(Goodbye Serenity)

Ok it's five min. to 1:30 ,and i better go before my mom yells at me!


	5. Chapter 5:Potions

Hello everyone sorry i didn't update soon ,but i battled a sore throat for a few days ,and felt like a piece of crap!

Thank you to the following:

Fantasy-monkey-Happy birthday!

Silver Moonlight 81:Thank you!

Flame Ivy moon:Thank you ,but i already know some japanesse my 6 grade teacher can speak japanesse ,but i'm not in 6th anymore i'm in 8 th yay!

mae-E:no i don't plan for Darien to come in ,but that may change later on,I might bring in the other scouts,and i'm sorry i don't know what you meant when you asked what i am planing for.

Ok, ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(yes, i am a hipper person at times ,just ask my friends!)

"Harry,where is the Potions class room?"asked serenity."It's down in the dongens i'll show you"said Harry."Arigatou"replied Serenity

"What(ok the Japanesse word for what is Nani)"asked Harry."I said thanks in japanesse"said Serenity."Harry,is draco a baka(Idiot) all the time ?"asked Serenity."Mostly,to me all the time"replied Harry.They entered the Potions class room just before the door was slamed open again and a man dressed all in black swepped into the class room.He turned around to reveal the (ok this is how the book described him i swear.Plus Snape is one of my fav. characters)swallow faced,hook nosed ,greasey haired git, Prof.Snape.

"Would Princess Serenity please step foward?"said Snape sneering at the '_princess'_ part.Serenity walked up to him ,as he motioned for her to seat in the chair beside his at the front of the class."Today Serenity you will sit with me ,and tommorrow you will sit beside Mr. Malfoy"said Snape as he smirked when he saw the hatred look in Harry's eyes.Potions went by slow ,and finally the bell rang singling the end of calss."So, Harry what class do we have next?""Transfiguration"replied Harry.

SORRY IT'S SHORT, BUT 12:51 AM ,AND I HAVE TO GO!!!


	6. Chapter6:Song

Ok, everyone please make note of this,This is the last chapter i will be able to rwrite until i get some female characters.I am,not trying to be mean i swear!!!

Thank you to Flame Ivy Moon for reviewing! Ok this will be short because i am also haveing some writers block!This song 'Tomorrow'

BELONGS TO AVRIL LAVIGNE!!!NOT ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A few months later mid April

Serenity sighed as she walked down the hall.She could'nt belive what was happening.

_And i wanna belive you.When you tell me that it'll be ok.Yeah, I try to belive you. But, I don't._

_When you say that it's gonna be, it always turns out to be a different way_

_I try to believe you _

_Not today..............._

Serenity walked to her room ,and collasped on her bed.She hateded Darien right now ,and a part of her hated Harry to how could he do this to her?!'He said he loved me' thought Serenity.'Ohhh,how am I to concentrate on this freakin' potion essay with all this emotions going on in my head! I know I listen to some music'she thought as she went over to her cd player ,and put in her Avril Lavigne cd.

(Ok, this is the next part of the song,I am not skipping any part of the song!On the Not Today part above she repeats the today word like five times then this part.)

Chorus

_I don't know how o feel_

_tomorrow,tomorrow_

_I don't what to say _

_Tomorrow,Tomorrow is a different day_

_It's always been up to you _

_It's turning around it's up to me_

_I'm gonna do what i have to do _

_Just don't_

_Give me alittle time _

_leave me alone a little while_

_Matbe it's not to late _

_not today......_

_Chorus_

_Hey,yeah ,yeah_

_Hey,yeah,yeah_

_and i know i'm not ready_

_Hey,yeah,yeah_

_Hey ,yeah,yeah_

_Maybe tomorrow_

_And i want to belive you_

_when you tell me it'll be ok,I try to belive you_

_not today....._

_Ok there is chapter 7 hope you all like it!_


	7. Chapter 7

Ok, I know i said i needed three characters to con. but I though since you all love my story so much iI'll do one more chapter till I get the last character I need and I want it to be known I HAVE TWO FEMALES AND NEED ONE MORE!!!!!!

I would like to thank those how submited the reviews there character is listed beside them:

Miko11-Aprilynne Kisten Grace

butwhystherumgone-Alexi Kaylin

And those who reviewed:

Flame Ivy Moon

"Serenity please listen to me"pleaded harry."No, give me one good reson why I should."said Serenity.

"Serenity please I can explan."said Harry"Ok, fine explan"said Serenity."I had to break up with you becase(over the months they started to date)I was afriad Voldermont would kill you becase I really care for you"said Harry."Oh, Harry you don't have to worry about me I have Neptune and Saturn and mother is sending in some old friends of mine who happen to be sailor scouts."

"Harry I forgive you ,but I would stay ,but I have to go meet them!"said serenity as she ran off.April sighed as she waited for the princess to show up."When is she sopose to be here?"asked her friend Alexi who she likes to call Lex."She said 2:00 I guess she got held up."replied April."Hey, sorry I'm late got held up!" "It's ok"replied April and Lex.Serenity's friend April was 16yr. and stood at 5'4 and had black layered hair with blonde high lights ,pearly white skin,and silvery brown eyes and was funny,smart ,wise ,and layed back.While her other friend Lex was 18yrs and stood at 5'8 and had long brown and blue hair ,tan skin ,and a fit body.Lex was sarcastic and bossy at times ,but would always stick up for her friends,and would hurt anyone who insulted her friends,but she was also veryfunny spontanious,and just plain fun to be around."So Lex writen any poems lately?"asked Serenity."Na,after I stoped dating Terry Boot I stopped for awhile."Hey I love the shirt "said Serenity to Lex.Lex's shirt reas 'Top 5 resons I'm not a cheerleader'

1.Too busy dating

2.Don't do back flips

3.There annoying

4.Alergic to Pom poms

5.Give me an "A" a break

"Yeah,you better pray no cheerleaders read that."said April."Oh, I love your outfit can I borrow it some time?"said Serenity to April who laughed and said yes.April wore knee length boots,a star brouch on her top with long black ribbons,sheer clear sleaves.elbow length gloves,anda silver tiari."Lets go inside so I can introduce you to my friends"said Serenity."Ok,it'll be nice to see my fellow Gryffindors"said Lex.

Ok I have to go!And Miko11 please tell me what house you want your character in!


	8. Chapter :Explanations and chocolate must...

Hello everyone I now have threee characters (you all might want to back I about to let out my happiness)"YAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!All RIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!"

Ok you can come back I'm done, thank you how submitted a character:

Flame Ivy Moon-Kat

Miko11-Aprilynne(April)

butwhystherumgone-Alexi(Lex)

Those eho reviewed:

Serenity12341-Thank you

Silver Moonlight81-It's ok the important thing is you feel better

Tama-Ayanami-Thanks for the advise I'll try to make it longer.

Ok, this chapter explains why Serenity hated Harry and Darien and why Harry broke up with her.AND THOSE HOW SUBMITTED A CHARACTER PLEASE TELL ME WHAT HOUSE YOU WANT THEM IN!!!! And EVERYONE WHOE SUBMITTEDA CHARACTER THEY WILL APPEAR NEXT CHAPTER!!!

Story:

Serenity liked Harry the only problem she didn't know harry liked her to.For Serenity's 16 Bday everyone in the Griffendor tower made her a chocolate cake."Neptune do you remember when I said that when I turned 16 I would do something whild and crazy"asked Serenity."Yeah"replied Neptune."I'm gonna do this!"said Serenity as she rambed her face into the cake and when she pulled her face from the cake she had a half a chocolate cake mustashe.Which when everyone saw her face they fell to the floor,holding there sides and tears streamming down there faces.Harry was the first to recover and tell serenity about the chocolate mustashe.Serenity just shrughed and ramed her face back in to the cake."Hey save us some "yelled one of the kids.

The rest of the time was spent with everyone playing games and talked.Serenity slipped out of the room to have some time alone."Serenity can I talk to you"asked Harry as he came up behinde her."Yeah,sure what's up?"said Serenity."Serena I been feeling this was since I met you ,what I'm trying to say is serenity I .. I love you!"said harry."Me to"was the reply.They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity before Harry leaned towards her and kissed her that day they were known as boyfriend and girlfriend.

Over the next month harry had a fake vision that sirius was captured and when he went to rescue him he learned that it was a trap and sirius was killed.Harry was so heart broken he wouldn't come out of his room for no one not even serenity.'I have to break up with her for her own saftey'thought harry.'I can't let Voldermont see how much she means to me cause then he'll come after her and I can't bear to get her hurt.'

The next day Harry meet Serenity outside of the Great Hall and told her he could'nt see her anymore,becase he didn't love her anymore.Serenity ran back to her room and cryed herself to sleep."Serenity,are you ok?"asked Saturn."Yeah I just have a headach"was the reply.

"Any reason why?"pressed Saturn."Who nows maybe I lucked out and caught a disease that's slowly eatting away my brain"said Serenity.

"Ok"said Saturn "Serenity I have some bad news."said Saturn."Darien has betrayed us and has joinned the Dark Lord."said Saturn gravely."What?!"exclaimed serenity."How could he do this I trusted him!"ranted serentiy.Serenity ranted on about how when she got her hands on him she was going to kill him for about two hr.

"Your mother is sendind some scouts over one is all ready here ,but she went to go pick up the other ones." said Saturn."Your spose to pick them up at the train station."said Saturn."Ok,I 'm going to meet Draco for lunch see yah."said serenity."Wait,what about harry?"asked Saturn."Harry broke up with me and Draco asked me if I would have lunch with him,he's just trying to cheer me up."explained Serenity. "Ok"replied Saturn.

Ok, I would write more but I lost track of time and it's 2:30 in the morning!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I have to go!!


	9. Chapter 9:enter old friends

Thank you to all how reviewed and BABE BUNNY & MIKO 11

PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING!

You have both writen that your love interest was Darco Malfoy please contact me useing my e-mail ,you can access on my profile, to discuss what to do.And I changed my mind there will be no love triangle.

Serenity sat in the living room watching tv when Lex and April came in with two girls who looked oddly familiar."Serenity do you remember .."started Lex only to be inturupted by serenity who screamed and ran to huge the two girls.

"Fox,Pix!''"What are you two doing here I thought mom said you two would be staying under disguise."said serenity."Well, your mom said we could come out now."explained Fox.

Fox was 17 yr. old ,and stood at 5'6 and was 90lb.She had deep emerald eyes,and had silver hair in a pony tail that went to her knees,and wore dobule cresent moon earrings,and an 8kt gold necklace wiht a ruby for the rose ,and emeralds for the steam and leaves.She wore silver,res,green,and gokld ankelets and braclets and black,white sneakers,and was slim.She was put into Gryffindor.

Fox wore a blood red shirt and black pants ,and was in the Slytherin house,and had a crush on Snape.While Pix was 16 yr. and stood at 5'5 ,and weighted 118 pd.She had light brownloose curly hair with natural baby pink highlights .

She wore low rise Hip-huggers with a spiky pink and black belt with a baby pink tee and white and pink Adidas shoses.She was out going,down to earth ,smart ,and funny.While Fox was cold to those who hurt her friends,but to her friends she was funny,talented,kind,innocent,graceful,loves to share her money with her friends ,and got annoying when she started to talk about animals.

"So,whats new with you guys?"asked serenity."Nothing much"they replied."I just remembered something I left it in Hotaru's room"said Lex as she went into Hotaru's room."Lex,wait we should'nt be going into Hotaaru's room when shes not here!"said April as she ran in after Lex.

INSIDE HOTARU'S ROOM

Lex went over to a book shelf, and got a book ,and started to read it."Hey,look a diary"she said as she started to read,and made"Ohh"noises as she read till April ran over, and said what was it."Welcome to the dark side april"said Lex as she showed her the book."Geometry 101, thats not a diary!"said april as she left the room."Hey, there were some pretty hot triangles in there April!"yelled Lex.

Ok, got to go ,and the part about the triangles I got that from the show Sister,Sister. Well on till then!!!


	10. Please ignore this!

Hello thank you to the following:

Flame Ivy Moon

Fantasy-monkey-I never intended to be cruel i was just trying to have Snape act well.. like Snape.

mae-E- Thank you for clearing that up!I'm not sure really what i want to do ,but i think i might have a love triangle go on for awhile consisting of :Serenity,Draco ,and Harry for awhlie ,and i think i might bring the Dark Lord in for awhile.

PLEASE IGNORE THIS I DELETED THIS AND I AM PUTTING IT BACK UP TO MAKE 11 CHAPTERS.

THIS IS A CASTING CALL I NEED THREE FEMALES IN TO BE SERENITY'S GIRLFRIENDS SO HERMONIE ,SATURN AND NEPTUNE IS'NT THE ONLY SHE FRIEND SERENITY HAS!!!

If you are interested please include the following:(by the way i'm going to let you all deside if you want your character to be a scout

,but if all of you don't want your character to be a scout don't worry i'll make up another character to be a scout.)

Full Name:

Nick Name:

Age:

Hieght:

Weight:

Personality:

Looks:

Outfit:

Back ground:

Family:

Hobbies:

Love interest:(Harry is taken!)(Snape is up for grabs!)

IF YOU WANT YOUR CHARACTER TO BE A SCOUT PLEASE ANSWER THE FOLLOWING!!!!!!!!

THANK YOU!!! And if you don't want anyone to read your character please e-mail it to me at ,but please note

that if you do this leave a review saying submited a character)

Sailor name:

Element:

Strength:

Weakness:

Attack phrase(please discribe attack):

Sailor outfit colors:

Intro speach:

Transformation phrase:

Transformation description:

Thank you all who responed!!!!!


	11. Death

Hello, my name is Shadow Sun please understand that Princess Moon Shadow will not be able to update for awhlie she has just been told that a uncle how was close to her has just past away.So due to that she will not be able to update in awhile. Thank you for understanding.

Shadow Sun


	12. Chapter 12:attack

Hello, everyone thank you to all who reviewed.

Silver-moonlight 81- Thank you

Fantasy Monkey-Thank you it is nice to know he is'nt in anymore pain,he was ill for years.

There will be no love triangle and Voldy wont appear I have a plan for him.

Flame Ivy Moon-I think you did a wonderful job.

Over the next few months serenity,and harry grew closer.As well for Pix she and Draco started dating a month ago ,and Fox was dateing snape,while April was dating ron.Everything was peaceful till one afternoon."What was that?"asked April as what appeared to be a earth quake went through.

"I don't know"answered serenity.As they ran out side they came face to face with a youma(monster)."Everyone transform!"yelled serenity as she transformed into sailor moon.All through Hogwarts the following words were heard."Star crystal power make -up!"yelled April as silverish,goldish light with stars ingulfed her and died down leaving a April clad in gold knee lenght boots,gold ebow lenght gloves,long black ribbons,sheer clear sleaves,and a silver tiara."I'm Sailor Star protector of the stars and plants!"yelled Sailor Star(April).

Fox yelled "Shadows surround!"as rainbow wings engulf her and the open to form her black wings and silver body suit.Ribbons form her layered black,silver,and red skirt as gold passion fruit vines create hergold boots and her double cresent moon locket, with a engraved rose going through them, comes in to the center of her red bow form inside her.She had a black bow in the waist area.She had her hair held up by a rose circling it in the pony tail style with long bangs to her waist."Giuded by the darkness of the universe I am Sailor Eclisped Cresent Moon sent here to protect the Moon Princess and Sailor Moon at all cost"yelled Sailor Eclisped.

Lex yelled "Sunshine Illumination!" She was suddenly clad in light blue skirt,gloves,bow ,and boots.Ankle boots with a gold sun on the outside,short gloves with a gold sun on the palms.Her eyes changed to a light blue with a gold linning.Her coker is light blue with a small gold sun ,and carries a bow and quiver of arrows at her back."On behalf of the sun I'm going to kick your sorry butts to the moon!"

Pix yelled" Crystal Earth Elements power!" Pink and Silver lights surround her as it made six bows.She had pink and silver bows with black boots and a farie brouch."I'm Sailor Elements on behalf of Mother nature I willl vanquish you!"

"Guys attack him all at once!"said serenity.

Lex yelled "Crystal beams!"as beams of white light surrund the youma and rendered it temporarily paralyzed.

April yelled "Starlight Silver Milkyway attack!"She sends the blast with a silver staff with a gold star on top.

Fox yelled "Cresent light!"as beams comes out of her streched hand.

Pix yelled"Earth water element splash!"as water comes out of all directions.

The attacks combinded and whiped out the youma.Just then Harry ran out and anounced that Voldermont was dead apperantly his followers turned on him.

Ok ,I have to go It's lunch time!


	13. Epilouge wahhhhh!

Hello,everyone there's the treat for all of my faithful readers I decided to treat you and give you this chapter!

And Thank you Flame Ivy Moon!

This is the chapter before the final chapter,yes saddly it's coming to an end! But,fear not I'm coming up with a new story!

And at the end there's a summary of my new story!Please tell me what you think!And I got this Idea from another story only I'm writing it my way!!!

"Students sadly this is goodbye."said Dumbladore as he stood in front of the graduates."We have taught you all we can ,and now it's time to say goodbye,and remember you are the future."said the headmaster.Turning around he faced the adience and said."Everyone I give you the class of(ok,I'm useing the year I'll graduate from high school.)2009!"he said as everyone clapped and the students rose and threw thier hats in the air."Serenity I need to ask you something."said harry as he got on one knee."Serenity will you marry me?"he asked."Harry I don't know waht to say ,except YES!!!!!!"said serenity as she flew into harry's arms and they kissed.

A FEW MONTHS LATER

"Do you Harry Potter take Princess Serenity as you lawful wife to treasure and to hold ,through sickness and health till death do you part?"asked the preist."I Do"said Harry."Princess Serenity do you take Harry Potter as your lawful husband to treasure and to hold ,through sickness and in health do death do you part?" "I do"answered Serenity."I now present you husband and wife, you may know kiss the bride." said the priest as harry lifted the veil and kissed her as everyone cheered.

Present

"Momma,what happened to the others?"asked on of the childeren. "Well,Pix married Draco and had to children,Fox married Snape and had one child and another on the way,April married ron and thad three children,and Lex married Seamus(ok,sorry I forgot his last name!)and had twins both girls.""Now of to bed with you guys."said Serenity.A chourus of "yes momma"was heard as the children ran off to bed."They take alot after you."said Harry as he came up from behind her."Yes,but they have your eyes."said serenity as she sighed and walked down the corridor of the palace with harry to there bedroom.

THE END!!!!!!!!

AND KNOW THE SNEAK PEAK(SUMMARY)

Harry just found out he's a mutant and is going to be living in America for the rest of his teenage life.How will he cope in a new country?Much better than it sounds! It's a X-men evolution/Harry Potter/with a hint of SM crossover. Serena is harrys sister and gos with him.


End file.
